mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 169: Mr. Sweats
"Mr. Sweats" was originally released on September 23, 2013. Description Gather round, young ones, as we regale you with our prophesies of the coming equinox. Open wide your gullets, younglings. Yummy down on this Pumpkin Spiced Latte. Sate yourself on this Fruit Brute. Suggested Talking Points Lost Boy Milk, Parlor Games, Pet Daters, No Scrubs, Sword Myths, Unmoistable, Totally Sweet Hospice Cats, Bob Thompson, Unpaid Overtime Ballers Outline 07:47 - I'm a lady who's extremely skilled at Ping-Pong. My problem is that sometimes I feel like a jerk when I'm playing with someone who is not so good at the game. How can I sustain my winning record while at the same time maintaining my opponent's dignity? -- TT In VT 16:33 - Y - Sent in by Julie Kinn, from Yahoo Answers user Rosa, who asks: If you could turn your pet into a human? would you date them? 23:07 - One of my best friends doesn't have his own car. As a result, I usually end up picking him up every day so we can go hang out. I'm getting tired of having to drive him around everywhere - it's inconvenient, and he doesn't give me gas money, but any time I ask him if he's saved enough to get his own car, he gets mad and says it's none of my business how he spends his money. I want to just stop giving him rides places, but that would mean I couldn't hang out with him anymore, since he doesn't have his own transportation. What should I do? -- The Friend With The Car In Indianapolis 27:52 - Y - Sent in by Chucky V, from Yahoo Answers user Neil, who asks: Sword making resources? I am looking into making a pair of swords for me and my friend. As a heads up, these are not wall-hanger swords. They will be used for the purpose they are intended: swinging them at each other. I know the basics of what i am doing, but have run into a few problems: I.) I do not have a forge, this means i cannot personally heat treat it. Is heat treating necessary? i know it helps make the sword harder and less brittle, but would a sword still function safely without it? If not, where could i send the steel off to to be heat treated? II.) Basic question: what kind of steel is good? I have heard O1 tool steel is one of the best, but it is very expensive. What are other high carbon steels that make good swords? III.) Edge Beveling. Like i said, i don't have a forge. this means i cannot heat the sword and bevel the edges with a hammer. There is a forge shop near me, but i am not as confident with my hammering as I would want to be for beveling. Would a belt sander be able to do it? Thank you so much for your help! 38:31 - MZ - Personal message from Dan Ramble and Zilla's Fiesta Party On The House. Personal message from Jacob McClintic. Personal message from Spencer, Stephan, Sabrina and Kara. Sponsored by Hulu. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 46:11 - I have both a coworker and a friend that are very much into creating their own music. They talk about it often and give me CDs to listen to. I do not enjoy either ones' music. Strangely enough, both musicians' music reminds me of elevator music remixed with techno flare and a dying cat's last howl. Needless to say, I want to avoid complimenting them on their sound crimes, but have to say something about the cd they just gave me. What is the right way to tell them the music they put their heart and soul into is not for me without hurting their feelings. -- Twin Cities Techno 54:20 - Y - Sent in by Shawn Feygan, from Yahoo Answers user Tommy, who asks: Would it be weird to wear a shirt that says "full time baller" for picture day? I go to a catholic school and we normally have to wear a uniform but we can wear whatever we want for picture day and my mom says it would be weird to wear a shirt with words for a high school picture day. I just want to express myself though so I don't know. 58:57 - Housekeeping 62:38 - FY - Sent in by Elizabeth Medina Gray, from Yahoo Answers user Cowgirl Up Yours, who asks: Does everyone here live in Texas or what? Quotes On Pet Daters Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Julie Kinn Category:Jack Disease Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Video Games